The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a vertical-type transistor, a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device, an electronic device, and a vehicle.
As one of semiconductor devices, there is a semiconductor device having a vertical-type transistor. A vertical-type transistor is used as an element to control a large current for example. Some of the vertical-type transistors have trench-gate structures. Such a transistor having a trench-gate structure has a configuration where a p-type layer to act as a channel layer is formed over an n-type layer to act as a drain and further an n-type layer to act as a source is formed in the surface layer of the p-type layer, as shown in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 for example. A gate electrode of a trench structure extends from the p-type layer toward the n-type layer. Then, the bottom end of the gate electrode enters the n-type layer. In Patent Literatures 1 and 2, the concentration profile of the p-type layer to act as a channel layer in the depth direction has two peaks.